<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She's Gone by confused_carmine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933644">She's Gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_carmine/pseuds/confused_carmine'>confused_carmine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Campaign: Balance (The Adventure Zone), Episode: e051-057 The Suffering Game Parts 1-7, F/M, No Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_carmine/pseuds/confused_carmine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia took a step forward and got down to her knees before him, cupping his cheeks.</p><p>"Please, Maggie. Don't you love me?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julia Burnsides/Magnus Burnsides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She's Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ughjjdjjdjd this is so bad im sorry i wrote this while i was high</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was right there. She was standing there, just out of reach, and it was torturing him.</p><p>She looked as lively as ever. Her hair fell off her shoulders in lush curls and her dress hugged her strong figure. She looked so beautiful, she's always been beautiful.</p><p>Her lips are so full, so soft, so lovely to kiss—her lashes are thick and her eyes are soft, yet prideful. </p><p>Magnus wanted to reach out to her, he wanted to take her hand and kiss her and feel her calloused fingers cup his cheeks.</p><p>But he couldn't have that.</p><p>"I'm sure you remember Julia," Lydia told him. "Doesn't she look beautiful, Magnus? Don't you miss her? Your beloved wife?"</p><p>It was when Julia spoke that Magnus really broke—</p><p>"I love you, Maggie."</p><p>Magnus hadn't realized that tears were rolling down his cheeks, falling off his chin and forming as a puddle on the ground beneath him.</p><p>"You can have her back, Magnus. You can hold Julia again...on one condition."</p><p>Magnus couldn't take his eyes off of Julia. She looked corporeal, like the real Julia was standing before him, excited to hug him.</p><p>"You have to leave your friends in Wonderland."</p><p>Magnus couldn't do this. He couldn't abandon Taako and Merle here, but Julia. Julia was there, he'd have her back.</p><p>Magnus shook his head and choked a sob.</p><p>"I- I can't do this-" Black smog swept pass Magnus's lips and into the air, rolling like clouds in the sky. "I can't make this decision. I can't do this, I-" Magnus let out a sob.</p><p>Julia took a step forward and got down to her knees before him, cupping his cheeks.</p><p>"Please, Maggie. Don't you love me?"</p><p>That was her voice. Julia spoke in her own voice, it was so vivid, this was Julia. Julia Burnsides.</p><p>These were here hands—warm, calloused, rough, and so comforting. They felt and smelled like her, this had to be Julia.</p><p>"I- I can't leave Taako and Merle here. You aren't Julia, this...this isn't Julia. I can't do this." Magnus backed away. He needed to get away. </p><p>Julia frowned. "Oh...I understand."</p><p>She sounded so hurt, so betrayed. It felt like acid burning Magnus's heart, eating at him and making his heart clench.</p><p>"I'm sorry I can't do better than them."</p><p>And then Julia began to bleed from her mouth. She coughed, choked and rasped before she finally collapsed and turned into black smog that drifted to the ceiling.</p><p>Magnus covered his face and sobbed. Julia was gone all over again, and it was his fault.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>